Enter: Vickie Paisley
Another former Somerset character, department store executive Vickie Paisley, takes her first bow here in this episode. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Dylan and Alex had a wonderful housewarming party; and it was a wonderful success. Anyssa Rayburn Harper was leafing through her scrapbook that she received for Christmas. A picture that she was looking at was very interesting. She saw her, her parents, the Lucases, and Susannah at a department store there in Somerset. She and her parents had visited the Lucases for Christmas, and they got to see Santa Claus. Velda Smithfield knocked on the door, "Hi, honey," Vel smiled at her niece, "what are you looking at?' "My scrapbook," Anyssa grinned, "I was looking at this one picture, it was one of me and Susie when we were kids, and our parents took us to a department store to see Santa Claus. I don't know what store that was." Velda smiled and put her arm around Anyssa, "Oh sweetie," she said kindly, "that was Paisley's Department Store." "It's weird that I don't recall that place," Anyssa said, "because it was one of the best department stores in town." "And it still is, honey," Vel assured Anyssa, "in fact, I came up here because someone is in the foyer wanting to see you." "It couldn't be Susie," Anyssa said, "she's been tied up with business in Somerset." "That is true," Velda said, "but she says she does knows you." Anyssa, intrigued, went down the circular staircase, and her eyes popped. It was Victoria Paisley Cannell, another friend of Anyssa's from Somerset. Anyssa's parents knew Ned and Vickie Paisley from when they came to Chicago to stop a hostile takeover of their family's department store. "Anyssa," Vickie said warmly, "you look sensational." "Vickie," Anyssa said, as she gave her old friend a hug, "You look wonderful as well! Tell me, what brings you into Harpers Falls?" "I got your name and number from Susie," she explained, "and she sends her best and love. I hear that your Aunt Patricia and Uncle Jeff own a department store here." "Yes," Anyssa said, "It's Wheeler's Department Store. It was owned by their mother, Cassandra Wheeler, and it's now owned by both the Lamberts and the Harpers. Jeff still maintains a lot of say in it though." "That is good," Vickie said, "that the store is still family owned, like Paisley's is. I am not here to take over the store or to fold it into the Paisley umbrella, I want to help make it sparkle and shine." That afternoon, Vickie called Jeff Wheeler and Patricia Lambert to the Harper mansion, and explained why she was there. "I've no intention of having your store taken over by me or anyone in the Paisley Department Store chain," Vickie assured Jeff and Patricia, "the store will retain it's independence. And I am willing to help you bring the Wheeler's banner to prestige again." Jeff and Patricia were open to listen to her ideas, and they thought they made a lot of sense. Since Vickie had a lot of business experience they were open to her suggestions and they were implemented immediately. The new suggestions bore fruit, as Wheeler's sales at both branches, downtown and the Falls City Mall, more than boomed. This brought more money into the Harpers' coffers, and made Wheeler's a legend in shopping, on a par with Jordan-Marsh and the late great Filene's. However, Vickie had another visit to make. To confront someone at the Law Enforcement Center. Veronica Harper, the head guard, marched into the cell and grabbed Molly Wainwright. "Unhand me, you filthy lout," Molly screamed. "Shut up!" Veronica snapped, "You've a visitor." Molly's jaw dropped, it was a nobody named Victoria Paisley Cannell. Some years back in Somerset, Illinois, she stole a bracelet from a hack store called Paisley's. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" Molly sniffed. "I have come here to put you on notice, Wainwright!" Vickie said coldly, "I remember that you stole a bracelet from my store, but what made it worse was that you seduced my brother, Ned Paisley. I will never forgive you for this, nor will I forget it! You cross me, then you will be crossing the wrong enemy, lady!" Vickie then walked out without looking at her. Molly laughed herself insane. Veronica slapped Molly without batting an eye. "You ARE as I have said you are," she said angrily, "nothing more than an unmitigated little slut!" Molly glared at her. She had nothing to say this time. What will happen next? *What new schemes will Molly concoct? *How will Vickie fit into Harpers Falls? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah